


HonorTale/ Honor Among Thieves

by OriginalChampion98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read If Easily Triggered, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Implied/ referenced depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Protagonist, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, My First AO3 Post, POV Original Character, Possible Character Death, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Strong Original Character, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, and plenty of it, from everyone, holy shit this is gonna be dark af, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalChampion98/pseuds/OriginalChampion98
Summary: MafiaTale Au! SI OC! Once a member of the Black Pistols gang, Deacon Hammond is now a gun for hire. His infamy has caught the attention of the Dreemurr-Snowdin mafia group. Brought into the fold, how will this sharpshooter deal with the insanity bound to come… Especially once the Pistols find out and want Hammond six feet under. SI x Frisk x Chara, Alphyne, Papyton, other pairings





	1. Prologue: An Offer...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So... First work on AO3.
> 
> Not gonna lie, little nervous.
> 
> So, I've had a little experience writing (Note that I say A LITTLE) so this shouldn't completely suck...
> 
> But I make no promises.
> 
> Also, I make it a habit to put warnings in these notes for those who may be easily offended or, in this case, didn't read the tags on the story.
> 
> That beings said, if any of this triggers you DO NOT READ THIS STORY:
> 
> 1\. There will be plenty of blood, gore and violence in this fic.
> 
> 2\. There will be coarse language/ swearing. 
> 
> 3\. There will be sex, of multiple varieties.
> 
> 4\. There will be drug and alcohol abuse in this story.
> 
> 5\. There will be mentions of depression and other mental disorders.
> 
> 6\. There will be implied self harm and suicide.
> 
> 7\. And finally, there will be plenty of moral quandaries and other deep topics. If that doesn't interest you, this is not the story for you.
> 
> Alright, did I cover everything?
> 
> *Receives confirmation from unseen person*
> 
> Cool. All that said, let's get into it.

Prologue: An Offer…

*?’s Pov*

Loop this track until end of chapter, pause when prompted: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQ7zp_zyQHA

I sat at the bar, sipping on a rum and coke thankfully undisturbed. I knew I’d garnered looks as soon as I’d walked into the bar, but no one seemed overtly hostile. 

‘Which is just fine by me.’

Idle chatter rung dim in my ears as the music of the band played somewhere behind me. It was soothing, just what I needed to calm my frayed nerves.

I gestured to the bartender for another drink, which he spent little time handing me. I nodded in thanks, and got a small crackle in return. The blue fire elemental went back to polishing a glass, and I spent a little time observing him as I’d run into very few elementals in this city.

His eyes, which were no doubt two simple white ‘dots’, were hidden behind a pair of black square frame glasses. His outfit, which I idly wondered was specially made to be fireproof, consisted of a white button up with a purple tie and brown suspenders, with black slacks and dress shoes. A holstered pistol was on his right hip and I had no doubt he was scanning the bar for the first sign of trouble.

‘Looks like a 1911. Wonder what caliber it is.’

I shrugged mentally, sipping my drink as I became lost in my thoughts once again…

Until the door opened behind me and the bar went dead silent.

*Stop music*

“hey guys, how’s everyone’s night going?”

A baritone voice rung out through the bar, which was still quiet aside from a few murmured answers. I swiveled around on my bar stool to see who garnered this kind of reaction…

And quietly swore to myself.

‘Fucking Sans Snowdin.’

He was in his customary blue three piece suit with red tie, his fedora sitting neatly atop his skull. He held a lit cigar in his left hand and his right was pocketed. He was flanked by two other gang members, but I didn’t see his brother around.

His eye lights roved the room until they settled on me, his permanent grin growing wider upon sighting me. I discreetly palmed my revolver, already planning on drawing it should shit go south.

“just the man I was looking for. Deacon ‘The Dealer’ Hammond, you are a hard man to find.”

I forced myself to smile, wondering just where this guy was going with this conversation. “Had I known you were searching for me, I wouldn’t have wasted your time Mr. Snowdin.”

The skeleton mobster sauntered towards me, his bodyguards posted at the door. I swore mentally, keeping my smile plastered on my face. He eventually stopped in front of me, turning to the bartender.

“Grillbs, get this man another drink. i’ll take the usual.” He said, getting a nod from the elemental. He turned to me and, for a moment, his smile fell only slightly.

“let’s move to a booth, pal.”

*Two minutes later*

*Resume music*

Sans and I were sat at a large booth, me sipping on a new rum and coke and the mobster on… A bottle of ketchup.

I didn’t question it out loud, knowing what could happen should I offend him.

I smile slightly, still perturbed about the fact this well-known criminal was looking for me. “So, if I may be so bold, why were you looking for me Mr. Snowdin?”

A chuckle. “just sans kid. i wanted to talk business with you, if you’re at all interested.”

My smile fell away entirely. I was immediately on guard. “What kind of business are we talking about Snowdin?”

Another chuckle, louder this time. “no need to get hostile bucko, it’s nothing too serious.”

“I beg to differ.” I interjected, and I saw the monster’s smile fall slightly again for a split second before I continued. “If the Dreemurr-Snowdin gang are looking for me, that’s pretty fuckin' serious. I’m a hundred and ten percent sure I haven’t started anything on your turf, so forgive me if I’m a little on edge.”

Sans sighed and shook his head. “seems like you misunderstand kid. i’m not here to start anything, i’m here to offer you a job… and maybe even a place with us.”

I stopped dead in my tracks, my drink halfway up to my mouth before I set it down again and look at the monster with a no doubt bewildered expression on my face.

He continued, either not noticing my expression or not caring as he lit another cigar. “i’ll be frank with you kid. we know you split off from the Black Pistols and started working on your own, and we’re in a bit of a bind.”

He puffed on the cigar, and blew a smoke ring as some excess filtered through his nasal cavity. “you’re known as one of the best gunman in Ebbot City and more than capable of killing a bunch of people on your own.”

He turned to me, eye lights somehow conveying a very real sense of seriousness. “you’re responsible for two gangs being wiped off the face of the planet. the Fire Lilies when you worked with the Pistols and the Emerald Tears on your own.” He puffed on his cigar again and stared me dead in the eye. “both gangs being big in number and well-armed, yet you could wipe out both of them no problem.”

“we need that kind of muscle on our side, especially for this job.’

He stubbed his cigar out and turned to me, hands steepled under his chin. “we’ve been having issues with the Disciples gang trafficking on our turf. these guys are no joke, as i’m sure you are aware.”

I nodded, more relaxed than I had been. “I am. The Disciples have over a hundred people, all armed with high quality weapons. Known for assassinations and general violent tactics, they’re cold and ruthless but most importantly, they’re clean and thorough.” I rolled my shoulders, trying to stave off shivers at the thought of tangling with them on my own.

Sans nodded, his smile completely gone. “exactly. which is exactly why we need you with us on this little endeavor.”

“we’re looking to muscle these guys off our turf. we’ve already tried to do things peacefully, but of course…” He left the sentence hanging, and I didn’t bother to finish it out loud.

‘Things didn’t go all that great.’

“as a result, we’re short a few men. i wouldn’t have bothered talking to you if we didn’t need the help, but we’re short on options.”

He extended a hand to me. “so, whaddya say kid? feel like giving us a hand?”

I crossed my arms and bit the tip of my tongue, rolling the proposal around. On the one hand, I could stay out of things and avoid possibly getting ‘blood’ on my hands.

But, on the other hand…

‘Things would be a lot more stable if I worked with them. I wouldn’t have to worry too much about botched jobs and not being able to eat or sleep in my own bed.’

My decision made, I shook the skeleton’s hand firmly. “Alright Sans, I’m in.”

Sans nodded, his smile back on his face but more… Genuine this time. “alright then.”

“let’s not waste any time. we’ll head to my office and i’ll introduce ya to everyone.”

*End chapter*


	2. Prologue 2: Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, been a minute since I’ve put out a chapter for this, and for that I apologize. Buncha different project ideas took me off track before I finally buckled down and wrote this chapter. 
> 
> Also, something I noticed in the first chapter. I felt (personally, dunno about you guys) that the conversation was stilted for a lack of a better term. So, I did some poking around and found a website with plenty of ‘20s slang which I’ll link right here: https://www.miskatonic.org/slang.html
> 
> Also, I’ll probably do one more prologue chapter before delving into the meat of the story. As for what’s in that chapter…
> 
> You’ll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Last thing, warnings are in effect for violence and blood. Look at the tags or in the first prologue chapter for a list of them.
> 
> All that said, let’s jump into this!

Prologue 2: Negotiations

*Deacon’s Pov*

An uncomfortable silence hung over the car as we drove to the docks where we’d meet the Disciples. I drummed my fingers against the wheel as I stole a quick glance at the other three passengers.

Sans was, as per usual, puffing on a cigar and smiling like everything was just peachy. ‘Cool cat isn’t he? Like he doesn’t have a care in the world.’

I glanced to Sans’ right. Frisk Snowdin, whose role in the family I had yet to learn, was reclining in her seat and puffing on a gasper. Her eyes were closed, but when we’d met I couldn’t help but be struck by the brilliance of her sky blue eyes. Her shoulder length chocolate brown hair pooled over the back of her seat. The top two buttons of her white shirt were undone and her purple striped tie loosened, which lent room to a black leather choker necklace decorated with a long string of white beads and a ruby red heart pendant smack dab in the middle. A pair of black dress pants, heels and a jacket tied everything together.

The last member of our little quartet, Chara Dreemurr, was Frisk’s opposite in many ways. Whereas Frisk's hair was long and a deeper brown, Chara’s was cropped short and a light chestnut brown. Where Frisk’s eyes were an inviting and warm sky blue, Chara’s were a shuddersome shade of blood red which were locked onto me with a chilly glare. Paired with unnaturally pale skin and a cold, standoffish demeanor I put everything I had into maintaining a smile and a sense of decorum. Her outfit was much the same as Frisk’s, only much more monochrome barring a red silk tie and no choker.

I slowed the car to a halt a block away from the warehouse and patted myself down to make sure I had my ‘tools’. Nodding as I checked and double checked, I climbed out of the car and locked it up before turning to Sans. “What’s the plan boss?”

Said boss turned and started walking towards the warehouse, with us following close behind. “well the three of us will be gumming with the mooks, give ‘em a chance to give us the docks back, while you keep outta sight. if these cats think somethin’s hinky or they’re feeling like getting gashouse, they’ll pull first-”

“Which is where I step in and fill ‘em full of daylight. Sound ‘bout right?” I finished, getting a nod from Sans. I nodded in return, palming my gat for reassurance. Sure enough, Best Intentions was sitting pretty in her holster and I felt a little more sure going into what was surely going to devolve into a firefight with a heavily armed mob family.

“I still think we could’ve done this ourselves, yet we still pick up some ‘big name’ look out.” I heard Chara mumble, which was followed by a heaving sigh from Frisk and a chuckle from Sans. 

“Come on Chara, we didn’t have much to work with and at least Deacon’s not some half bit ringer. He’s a right guy, alright?” Frisk chided, and I smiled a little at Frisk’s words.

“will you two quit bumping gums? we’ve got a job to do.” I heard Sans say, and I quickly schooled my expression. 

We walked into the warehouse, and I immediately took note of a large stack of crates on the other side of the room which I pointed out to Sans. Dashing behind the crates, I crouched at the edge so I could still see what went down while not being obvious. The others stood in the middle of the warehouse, facing the doors to greet our ‘guests’.

We didn’t have to wait for long, as two minutes later we heard a car pull up outside the warehouse. Four Disciples walked into the warehouse, denoted by the cross pins on their ties.

The three big mooks looked like your average two bit button men, but the one in front garnered my attention immediately. He was dressed in a pinstripe white and black three piece suit, with a pair of silver cheaters over his eyes and short blonde hair slicked back. He carried himself with importance, a smug smile on his face as he pocketed his hands.

“Snowdin, figures you’d meet us in such a fuckin’ dump. Whaddaya want?” He asked, derision all too plain in his voice.

“just wanted to talk business Mikey. figured we’d give ya another chance to give us what’s ours?” Sans replied, lighting a cigar and talking to ‘Mikey’ like an old friend.

“What, the docks? Close yer head Sans, it isn’t happening. This is Disciple territory.” He said, already turning to walk away.

“come on Mikey, don’t be a bunny. give us the docks and you’ll be able to leave without ending up in a Chicago overcoat. whaddya say?”

This immediately got a reaction. “Go climb up yer thumb Snowdin! The hell do you think I am, some mark you can screw over?!” Mikey howled, already reaching into his coat and his mooks were doing the same.

I immediately stepped out from behind the crates and leveled Best Intentions on Mikey. “I wouldn’t do that pal, not unless you want me to pump some metal into ya.” I said, which got all four of them to freeze.

“Who the hell is this punk Snowdin, some weak sister you picked up off the street?” Mikey asked, anger and derision side by side. I smirked, and made a show of bowing. 

“Deacon Hammond, new member of the Dreemurr-Snowdin family. I’d say it’s a pleasure, but I’m not some lying skid rouge like you.” I replied, smirk still on my face even as Mikey fumed.

“You think some two bit hatchet man can put the screws on me?! I’ll-”

BOOMBOOMBOOM!

Three quick shots, and three mooks plugged in the conk. I let my smirk fall away as I saw Mikey go pale as paper.

“Here’s the deal cat: You give us the docks and dust out, or…” I gestured to the fallen bodies currently staining the ground a lovely shade of crimson.

“You bite the big one. That’s the crop.” 

I didn’t expect Mikey to start laughing.

“Sorry, but the docks are Disciple’s territory…”

I heard two doors slam open behind us.

“And the Dreemurr-Snowdin family’s gonna be short a couple rubes!”

“Shit, we got chopper squads!”

I plugged Mikey in the head before he could move and ducked behind a shipping crate as bullets started flying all around us. I looked over and saw Chara had ducked behind the crate next to me, before turning and seeing Frisk and Sans hunkered down on the other side of the room. Sans was clutching his left shoulder and Frisk was pale as she fussed over him. 

I hardened my resolve and I reloaded Best Intentions, before standing and running out into the gunfire. I heard Sans shouting and Frisk screaming, but that faded away as white noise filled my mind.

‘Ten men, each armed with Thompson machine guns sporting thirty round drums.’

‘Advised course of action: Unrepentant devastation.’

I filled the chamber of my gun with energy as I channeled my roiling anger into three words. 

“Dust off fuckers.”

I let off a single shot…

And the warehouse was filled with fire.

All at once, silence hit me like a ton of bricks quickly followed by exhaustion. My arms felt like leaden noodles as I slumped to my knees.

‘Fuck I forgot just how much something that big takes outta me.’

“kiddo, you alright?!” I turned to see Sans shuffle up behind me still clutching his shoulder, which was apparently bleeding.

I filed that away for later. “Yea, I’m good. Just tired from that little stunt.”

I got three disbelieving looks as I hauled myself to my feet. “Anywho, I think it’s best we take a mickey finn ‘fore the flatties get here.”

Three agreements, and we took off for my car. We’d pulled away from the scene just in time for a cacophony of sirens to blow past the side street we’d been parked on.

We drove for a couple minutes in silence, Sans’ shoulder now bandaged up, before I asked “So, what now?”.

“well, we tell Asgore that this turned out to be a flop, we go dormy for a while and try to come up with a new plan.”

I nodded, already dreading that conversation. I was lightly shoved from my right and I turned to see Chara looking out the window with a small blush.

“Focus on the road ya boob.” I smirked at Chara’s rushed statement and turned back to the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending A/N: So, we get a small glimpse into Deacon’s raw power. As for how many men were in the ‘chopper squads’ before they were atomized, I’ll probably cover that in the next chapter…
> 
> Or not. Dunno.
> 
> Also, wanted to shout out my first follower on this story: Starscream Girl! Thanks for being awesome.
> 
> So, making this short and sweet. Please do leave comments as I do so enjoy feedback, leave kudos and subscribe if you like the story and I’ll try and update a little more regularly. 
> 
> Peace y’all!


	3. Prologue 3: WRATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So…
> 
> I’ve been gone a while, I know. But, I haven’t had a lot of inspiration for this story for a while and I didn’t want to put out a half done chapter. 
> 
> So I took a hiatus from the stories I have up NOW, and just let myself come back to them when I could put out a quality chapter.
> 
> So, hiatus over. And in other news I’m going to be adhering to a schedule now so I can keep this train rolling. HonorTale will update Mondays, The Third Aster Brother on Wednesdays and maybe a one shot or something on Fridays.
> 
> Dunno, let me know what you guys wanna see. 
> 
> All that said, I won’t keep you waiting. Without further ado, let’s jump into this!

*Third Person PoV*

A dimly lit, but otherwise warm office. It was rather simple, a dark wood desk in the middle with likewise dark wood bookshelves off to the right and a roaring fireplace behind the desk between two large brown curtained windows. 

Two Monsters sat in the room across from each other in a comfortable silence. One, a large hircine male with long curving horns and golden hair with a goatee of the same color. He wore a black and purple pinstripe suit, and was sipping on a cup of tea.

The other was a short skeleton with an easygoing smile and lax posture. His suit was a navy blue with a white shirt and red tie, and he was taking a long draught from his bottle of ketchup.

Asgore spoke first, his tone warm but questioning. “So, how did our newest member perform Sans?”

Sans chuckled. “that cat’s no joke Asgore. let off one shot and dusted twenty Disciples in a heartbeat.”

A hum from the Dreemurr. “He fired one shot? That’s all?”

Sans nodded, his smile smaller than before. “kid’s got a lotta power in his SOUL. any boob with a lick of sensing skill could tell ya that.”

Another hum. “And he had no trouble following orders?”

“nope.”

*A lone figure walked down the street, the lights overhead the only illumination in the darkened city.*

“the only thing i’m worried about…”

Asgore leveled a look on Sans, a mix of concern and confusion. “Is?”

*“Hey kid, gotta sec?”

A sigh from the ‘kid’. He turned to face three unremarkable males, indigo eyes narrowed in irritation behind a pair of silver aviators with purple lenses. “Why would I give any time to a couple’ a low life greasers?”*

“the kid having a short fuse.”

Asgore chuckled. “I can understand that, but Chara was the same w-”

“No, she wasn’t. This kid’s got something darker, more dangerous in his SOUL.”

*“You little bas-”

Whoom! Whoom!

Two thuds of dropping bodies following twin cracks of thunder. A silver and ivory pistol rested in the ‘kid’s’ hand, suit jacket still coming to rest after being drawn faster than any normal person could see. “Go climb up yer thumb ‘fore I decide to give ya a case o’ lead poisoning.”

The would be mugger couldn’t move fast enough.*

“What do you mean Sans?”

The skeleton sighed, a leaden weight on his shoulders. “kid’s SOUL is the brightest shade of Indigo i’ve ever seen, but there’s a lot of WRATH in that kid’s heart just waiting to come out an’ play.”

*A sigh from Deacon, before he turned from the two dead bodies and walked off into the night.*

Asgore hummed. “In any case, we will be cautious and keep an eye on him.”

Sans nodded, smiling ‘brightly’. “glad we’re on the same page.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, a short chapter and something that seems out of the blue but Deacon’s WRATH will come into play later on in the story. 
> 
> Just wait and see.
> 
> Not gonna drag this out. Leave kudos if you’d like, subscribe if you enjoyed and I’ll see you guys Wednesday. 
> 
> Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Ending A/N: And with this, the stage is set...
> 
> Kinda.
> 
> Next chapter, I'll introduce the rest of the characters and Deacon will be showing off his skills.
> 
> As I said in the tags (if you bothered reading them), constructive criticism is welcomed as long as you are respectful.
> 
> Any hate will be readily ignored, because it is a waste of time otherwise.
> 
> All that said, please give some kudos if you enjoyed, subscribe if you so desire-
> 
> Sans: and we'll see you guys... In the next one. peace!
> 
> Me: SAAAAAAAAAANNNNSSS!


End file.
